


Barcus x reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Barcus x reader imagines from my tumblrs





	Barcus x reader imagines

· after graduating from King’s you, Billy and Marcus decide to live quiet lives

· well, quiet for the most part

· Saya and Maria are fully embracing the assassin lifestyle together

· while you three would rather be at a concert

· you help them out sometimes

· but usually you can be found at some punk show that Billy dragged you to

· your appartment is an actual mess

· cleaning? Who needs cleaning

· Billy has been banned from cooking because he set the kitchen on fire

· twice

· and Marcus just can’t cook to save his life

· so basically there’s pizza boxes and take out containers laying around

· “you think this chow mein is still good?”

· “i don’t know Marcus it’s like 3 days old”

· “that sounds good to me”

· Lex is always sleeping over on your couch

· typically from being too intoxicated to make it home after drinking with you guys

· Petra won’t step foot inside because of how messy it is

· Willie comes over a lot to play video games with Marcus

· laundry doesn’t get done until someone complains about being out of underwear or socks

· Billy nearly got kicked out of the laundromat for kicking a machine that wasn’t working

· “Billy knock it off”

· “but the stupid thing ate my quarters!”

· no one can tell whose clothes are whose so everyone just wears whatever they want

· you guys never get out of bed before noon

· hanging out on the roof of your appartment building

· it reminds you of your time back at King’s and how you met


End file.
